The present invention relates to a vibration damped portable impact tool. In particular, the invention concerns an impact tool provided with a power operated reciprocating mechanism to which is connected the rear neck portion of an elongated reciprocating working implement.
The invention intends to solve the problem concerning vibrations caused by the working implement at its contact with the work piece. Particularly, the invention intends to accomplish a substantial reduction of the vibrations occurring when working a surface located in an oblique angle to the impact direction of the tool. This is the case for instance when trimming welded seams with a chisel. The reciprocating movement that is induced longitudinally in the working implement is partly transferred at the forward end of the working implement into transversly directed impacts. These transversly directed impacts cause the forward end of the working implement to move in a transverse direction and, thereby, cause the entire impact tool to perform a rotating or pivoting movement about its center of rotation. This rotative reciprocating movement is repeated during each working cycle and causes a very annoying vibration of the tool.
The above described problem is solved by the invention as it is defined in the claims.